The Mighty are still Mortal
by Soulthero
Summary: If you have not seen the Pain arc in Naruto this is a spoiler! Read no further! This is a little insight into what Naruto thinks when he finds out about Kakashi in the Pain invasion. R&R please!
1. Shock and Anger

So I finally have a new story yay! :) This is basically just insight into something Naruto figures out when he learns that Kakashi died during the Pain Invasion. I broke it up into a couple of really little chapters, so it would be easier to read.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish I did so I wouldn't have to put out a disclaimer all the time...

Thanks to the muses for giving me this idea for the story!

So sit back, relax, and now enjoy the story (wow do I sound like the beginning of a movie...)

* * *

><p>The Mighty are still Mortal<p>

Pain stood in the barren wasteland that was once the proud village of Konohagakure. Though he was careful to keep his face in a mask of indifference, he could not suppress a glimmer of triumph in his eye. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was no more, its people may still remain, but he would take care of that shortly. Suddenly a great cloud of white sprang from the ground; a summoning technique. Once the cloud cleared slightly, Pain had even more trouble keeping the smile of victory from his face. Naruto Uzumaki, his ultimate target, had just come into the playing field.

"Well, that saves me the trouble of searching for you."

Pain said emotionlessly, but you could hear the slight edge of triumph in his voice.

NARUTO POV: I stood in the middle of a barren wasteland; what was left of Konohagakure. The only indication that this was even the remnants of the village was the faces of the past Kage carved onto the rock face that over- looked the village. Shock did not even begin to describe the initial emotions, but then another emotion, no a need, overshadowed everything. Revenge.

Whoever did this would die a painful death. Then Granny Shima said the one phrase I wanted to hear. "I feel the same presence as from when I was on Jiraiya-boy's shoulder . . ." I had to keep back a smile from my face; the Pervy Sage's murderers were here. They had taken his life, and now my village . . . I was going to enjoy this battle.

* * *

><p>So that is the first chapter! Told you it was short. Reviews are always welcome in watever form...but a boost of confidence in this story doesn't hurt...<p>

Clarificatoin: Konohagakure is the same thing as The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's just another way of saying it.

R&R Please? Thanks!


	2. You're Going Down

Yup so this is the second little chapter. It's even shorter! I'll bring up another chapter asap!

* * *

><p>As the smoke from the damage cleared, I had an unobstructed vision of the culprit behind all the chaos, Pain. Just the sight of him made my anger skyrocket and my blood rage and boil. Suddenly, five more Pain's dropped out of the sky. All six were here and though it sounds crazy, I took a grim happiness that all of them had arrived. Now <strong>their<strong> pain could start. "Looks like all six of them are together now," Fukasaku stated bluntly. I knew he was assessing their strength, thinking about whatever weaknesses they have, and our odds.

Before I could even move though, Granny Tsunade came forward from out of nowhere. She was banged up pretty bad, and the mark on her forehead was gone. Though she stood proud, firm and tall, I knew she couldn't have much left in her. Though the look of absolute rage and the small blood on Tsunade's face did diminish her bedraggled appearance and make her seem savage. She started screaming at Pain, telling him how she could never forgive him for what he had done and that she would do whatever it took to stop him (though I was doubting her ability to even stand at that point). An ANBU was following Granny, but as Pain started to make a remark back to her I saw him shift to move. I could tell that the ANBU member wasn't going to make it fast enough to protect Granny Tsunade, so I moved as fast as I could to intervene before it was too late. As I dove towards the Pain to intercept him before he impaled Granny Tsunade, I realized what he had said.

_"However, I have no business with the likes of you . . . my business is with . . ."_ before he could finish his last statement, I made sure he knew I was strong, ready to fight, and that I was going to give him one hell of a battle.

" . . .IS WITH ME, RIGHT?"

* * *

><p>Yea really short chapter, hope you enjoy and that it's not too much of a cliffie! I still haven't told you what Naruto figures out...Well you're going to have to wait and see! Keeps you on the edge huh?<p>

R&R as always please!


	3. Hesitancy

So the phrase "I've been away for a while" is just about the understatement of the year for me right now. But hey there people of the Fanfiction world! I have retuned! Sorry it's taken me so long, I've just had zero time to do any more free writing! Random thought: For those who are wondering this story is based right off of the manga. So, back to the story!

* * *

><p><em>" . . .IS WITH ME, RIGHT?"<em>

Naruto POV:

I stood near the head of the Pein I had just smashed. It felt so good to hear the crunch of the body crumbling under my strength; to feel flesh hitting flesh and knowing that my hand had taken down one one of Jiraiya's murderers and the destroyers of my home. It sent a rush of adrenaline and confidence through me. If I could take one down this easily, then the battle shouldn't be too hard. At least I would get to play with my new jutsu. I soon revised my statement though, as I watched the remaining Pain bodies move into a protective position of one of their own. The movement was as natural as breathing, and it was filled with a sense of deadliness. I knew something big was about to happen.

"Gamakichi!" As the toad that was once able to ride on my head jumped to the ground with a large thud, I gave the order.

"Take Tsunade to safety."

"Rodger," he confirmed.

"Granny. . . Leave this to me! Tell the villagers not to interfere. It'll just make it harder to fight if I have to protect them at the same time. " Though I was speaking to Granny Tsundae, I never once took my eyes off of Pein. If he even made the slightest movement I wanted to be ready to protect her. I didn't want to give him a chance to make a move I would miss.

"All right. . . then take Katsuyu with you. . . she should be useful. She has intel on them." As she held Katsuyu out to me, I could see her hand tremble. She was not going to stay conscious much longer, and I wondered just what was keeping her up now. Fukasaku saw this as well, and quickly jumped to grab the little katsuyu. He landed lightly on the scroll on my back, and lowered her down.

"Katsuyu. . . hide in Naruto's pocket," he said gently.

"Okay!" She responded, quickly and so softly I almost didn't feel it she slithered into my pocket. As she did this, I finished my scan of the village. Now that I could feel the natural energy of my surroundings, I wanted to make sure all of my precious people were still alive. I knew Team Gai was on a mission and I definitely felt the signatures of everyone else. Well, almost everyone.

"Maybe. . . this isn't the best time to ask. . . but. . . now that I have natural energy I can tell . . . I can feel everyone's chakra." I hesitantly started, wanting an answer but dreading the response. My heart started to pound, and my throat was drying up.

"Did Kakashi leave the village on a mission?"

* * *

><p>So there's another little cliffe (kinda) for you guyz! Lemme know what you think? If anyone can give me tips on my writing too, that would be majorily aweome! (I'm going to be very vague here because I like privacy and security and such) I'm going to try and send some pieces of my writing (not this story but other things) to, well, a place that accepts writing from random people and I'm hoping I make it in. If you guys can tell me anything about my style, word choice, etc that would be awesome so I can improve! Thanks, and thanks to all the people who read my writing in the first place!<p> 


	4. Truth

Hey people so I'm updating faster than I did last time! It's a start right? Heh so here's the next and final chapter! Thanks to all for reading! I should be posting up at least the start of another story soon…So until then I'll see you later!

* * *

><p>"<em>Did Kakashi leave the village on a mission?"<em>

I couldn't see her, I needed to keep my eyes trained on Pein, but I knew the look she had on her face when she remained silent. That silence was all I needed as a confirmation, and that powerful silence beat the breath out of me. ." I focused all my natural energy on the Peins, but closed my eyes. I desperately worked to keep my emotion hidden and my face blank. It took me a second to force my throat to tell Gamakichi to go, to force the words out of my mouth. All I was able to manage was a faint ". . . I get it. . . Go Gamakichi." It seemed like the whole world had stopped for the moment. It seemed as if everything had crashed down. How could he be dead? Kakashi had gone through just about every danger, every wound someone could possibly sustain. He always managed to make it back alive. There had to be some mistake, It only took a second to make another sweep to see if I had been mistaken, if Granny had somehow gotten wrong information.

There was nothing. Not even a trace of him. It took everything I had to remain standing. Kakashi was so strong, so smart, so powerful, that a man like him seemed almost invincible. I had been fighting alongside him for so long. . . he was such a big part of my life. . . that it was almost impossible to imagine life without him. I was no child and knew that horrid day would come eventually, I knew that one day I would receive the message that the famous Kakashi Hatake had fallen, but I figured it would be way later in life. Kakashi just seemed like one of those ninja that would live far beyond the day his career as a shinobi would come to a close.

"Summoning Jutsu!" One of the Pein's shouted while I was stunned, and summoned a giant Rhino. It was massive, and it was hungry for blood. I could sense that hunger, and it grew stronger as it approached me. But as it came closer, I snapped. These people, they had taken Jiraiya, my village, and now my Sensei. The pain I felt, the sadness, receded as my anger and hatred took over. I snapped open my eyes and gave the most deadly glare; I let my emotions seep through that stare. I let all of my intent to violently kill those bodies of Pein emanate off of me. I grabbed that creature's horn and stopped it in its tracks. While tossing it in the air, one of the Pein's summoned some type of Dog and Bull creatures. I just needed to look at Fukasaku and Shima and they understood. Jumping high into the air they used their Frog Song technique to stop the monsters in their tracks. While they were stunned, I created clones and helped them create Rasengans to send those two beasts into the air with the Rhino. As I charged forward to meet the Peins, I heard my clones shout.

"Sage Technique: Giant Rasengan!" I smirk inside, knowing the other toads will make short work of those summons.

As I run towards the first Pein, something occurred to me. It seemed so basic, so common, that you hear it and go "yea ok I got it." Until now though, I really hadn't understood the true meaning. Until you really experience something for yourself, you can never understand what it's really about. I understood in the past that no matter how strong an opponent, they were not invincible. I could hurt them physically. . . emotionally. . . I could even kill them. Though I understood that an opponent has a weakness and they can fall, I never seemed to apply that to my friends around me. It just seemed like a fact that we would stay together. With the death of Kakashi though, it really hit me hard that even those who are the strongest of the strong can die. It physically ached just thinking about Kakashi dead, but over that sadness anger flowed even stronger. With this came a realization. These Pein's are strong, most likely the strongest opponent I have faced to this day. But just like Kakashi, these Pein's are still mortal. They can still bleed and they can still die, and I will be sure that I am the one that makes this the end of their powerful, mortal lives.

As I am about to attack the first Pein, I set a loathing stare on my face. I let the anger that I've kept at bay consume me, and I charge in with all the anger and hatred in my heart. These vile creatures that call themselves humans WILL pay. They WILL be hurt, and they will DIE by my hands.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the story done. I tried to put all the emotion I could in here, 'cause i imagine that Naruto was pretty pissed. So I tried to make it as intense as I could. Hope you guys liked it! This is my first actual story so I'm proud of it! See you guys later in my next story! R&amp;R please? Thanks!<p>

Soulthero


End file.
